Bunga Ros dan Bunga Lili
by TauHumba
Summary: Peristiwa membahagiakan terjadi lagi di keluarga Weasley/Potter... LilScorp ini untuk Rama Diggory Malfoy/Vany Rama-kun


**BUNGA ROS DAN BUNGA LILI**

**FanFic ini di-request oleh Vany Rama-kun/Rama Diggory Malfoy. Thanks dah setia me-review Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidup aku. Hari ini aku, Lily Potter, akan menikah. Saat ini aku berada di kamar pengantin di belakang gereja, berdiri di depan cermin sambil mengamati bayangan diriku. Aku mengenakan baju pengantin warna putih. Gaun ini terbuat dari sutra halus dengan panjang sampai ke matakaki. Lehernya berbentuk V, dengan lengan dan belakang terbuka. Di pinggiran gaun dipasang renda-renda halus berwarna emas. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh sepupu-sepupuku, gaun ini memang dibuat khusus oleh Madam Malkins untukku dan dibayar oleh sepupu-sepupuku. Aku tidak tahu berapa Galleon yang mereka kumpulkan untuk membayar gaun ini, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena aku menyukai gaun ini. Gaun ini sungguh indah.

Aku memandang wajahku yang telah dirias dengan ahli dan aku tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sejak dulu aku tahu aku cantik. Mom, merupakan cewek yang populer di Hogwarts karena kecantikannya, dan aku mendapatkan wajah cantik Mom untukku. Orang-orang sering mengatakan bahwa aku adalah duplikat Mom, aku tidak mengeluh untuk itu karena memang seperti itu. Semua yang ada padaku adalah Mom, kecuali otakku. Otakku adalah otak Dad. Aku biasa-biasa saja dalam belajar, tidak seperi Rose dan Molly, yang keduanya adalah Ketua Murid di Hogwarts. Tapi mereka kalah dariku dalam hal cowok.

Cowok-cowok selalu tertarik padaku. Mungkin karena aku cantik. Tetapi menurutku bukan karena itu saja, aku adalah orang yang mudah bergaul dan selalu bersikap ramah pada setiap orang, tidak seperti Rose yang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan membaca buku dan melupakan hubungan social. Rose tidak memiliki teman. Temannya, bisa disebut sahabat karibnya, cuma satu, yaitu Scorpius Malfoy. Mereka bertemu sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts dan tak terpisahkan sampai saat ini. Tetapi karena Rose-lah aku bisa bertemu dengan calon suami aku.

Aku bertemu dengannya di Hogwarts, dia seniorku dua tahun. Mulanya kami hanya teman biasa berbicara seadanya, 'say hi' kalau bertemu, menyapanya kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan Rose. Lama – kelamaan dia mulai terbuka padaku. Dia berkata bahwa dia diam-diam menyukai Rose. Dia menyukai Rose sejak tahun kelima mereka. Rose adalah cewek sempurna dan benar-benar cocok untuknya. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya mendapatkan Rose. Waktu itu aku terkejut dan cemburu. Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Aku menginginkannya dan aku tidak ingin dia bersama Rose. Aku tahu aku akan sedih kalau melihatnya bersama Rose. Aku tidak mau dia bersama Rose. Kemudian aku mengatakan padanya bahwa Rose tidak menyukainya, bahwa Rose sedang menyukai orang lain, bahwa Rose tidak cocok untuknya dan bahwa aku... aku adalah cewek yang cocok untuknya, yang bisa mencintainya dan bisa menjaganya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi. Mula-mula dia marah, tapi aku tidak takut padanya. Aku menyukainya dan aku harus mendapatkannya.

Akhirnya adalah seperti sekarang, aku menikah dengannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan melupakan Rose dan menikah denganku. Kami bisa hidup bersama dan bahagia.

"Lily, kamu sedang apa? Kok ngelamun?" tanya Dominique, dia mengenakan gaun berwarna keemasan yang benar-benar sesuai untuk posturnya yang cantik.

"Aku sedang mengingat masa lalu..." jawabku tersenyum padanya. Dominique adalah pendamping pengantin-ku.

"Jangan itu lagi... Sekarang dia adalah milikmu. Kalian sebentar lagi menikah tidak ada gunanya merasa bersalah."

"Yah, aku tidak merasa bersalah karena aku memang menginginkannnya."

"Nah begitu! Kamu harus bisa melupakan masa lalu."

Aku tersenyum lagi dan merasa sangat bahagia. Dominique berkata akan menungguku di luar dan keluar meninggalkanku lagi. Setelah Dominique pergi Mom masuk sambil membawakan buket bunga ros berwarna merah.

"Sayang, ini buket bunganya... Mom mencarikanmu bunga ros karena kamu pernah bilang bahwa calon suamimu menyukai bunga ros." Kata Mom meletakkan bunga itu ditanganku.

Aku tahu Mom tidak ingin menyebut nama calon suamiku karena Mom tidak setuju aku menikah dengannya. Mom dan semua pamanku mengatakan hal-hal yang jelek tentang keluarganya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya. Dad tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan akan berbahagia untukku. Dia hanya ingin aku bahagia... Dad sendiri pernah bilang bahwa dia lebih ingin orang lain bahagia dari pada kebahagiaannya sendiri. Aku tahu ini benar, Dad sudah rela mati untuk kebahagiaan dunia sihir. Dad adalah orang yang paling tidak egois yang aku kenal. Dia lebih mementingkan kepentingan banyak orang dari pada kepentingannya sendiri. Dalam hal ini, aku sangat berbeda dari Dad. Aku tidak mempedulikan kebahagiaan orang lain. Aku ingin bahagia... aku benar-benar ingin bahagia. Mungkin kau pikir aku egois. Aku rasa memang begitu, aku adalah yang paling egois dalam keluarga. Aku selalu ingin semuanya untukku.

Aku memandang buket bunga yang diletakkan Mom di tanganku.

"Apa tidak ada bunga lain, Mom?" tanyaku

"Tidak... Mengapa? Kamu tidak pernah bilang bahwa kamu tidak menyukai bunga ros."

"Aku bukan, 'tidak menyukai bunga ros'... Aku benci bunga ros."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kamu membenci bunga ros." Kata Mom memandangku heran.

"Mom, masih ada bunga lain, tidak?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa kamu membenci bunga ros?" tanya Mom penasaran

"Karena dia menyukai bunga ros."

"Coba kuulangi, Kamu membenci bunga ros karena calon suamimu menyukai bunga ros?"

"Benar..."

"Mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, Mom."

"Kamu sangat aneh... Biasanya seseorang harus mencintai apapun dan segalanya; kekurangan dan kelebihan dari orang yang dicintainya."

"Yeah, memang benar... aku memang mencintai kekurangan dan kelebihannya, kecuali pada obsesinya terhadap bunga ros. Aku sangat membenci bunga ros."

"Kamu membuat aku berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu di sini." Kata Mom curiga.

"Tidak ada sesuatu di sini, Mom!" kataku cepat. "Apakah ada bunga lain selain bunga ros?"

"Maaf Sayang, tidak ada!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dengan tidak membawa bunga."

"Kalau begitu jangan keluar... Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kamu keluar tanpa membawa bunga." Kata Mom tegas.

"Baik, aku akan membawa bunga ros ini." Kataku sebal memandang ibuku.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah! Sebentar lagi organ akan dimainkan dan kamu harus keluar membawa bunga. Ingat! Aku akan memberitahu ayahmu untuk mengingatkanmu tentang bunga itu."

"Aku tahu..."

Mom keluar dan aku memandang buket bunga ros itu lagi. Dia selalu menyukai bunga ros, dia selalu membawakan aku bunga ros, berbicara tentang bunga ros indah yang dilihatnya di toko dan berniat kembali suatu saat nanti agar bisa membelikanya untukku. Mengapa dia tidak menyukai bunga lili? Aku lebih menyukai bunga lili karena lili adalah bunga yang tumbuh indah di kebun, yang dirawat dengan indah dan tidak memiliki duri. Bukan seperti bunga ros yang bisa tumbuh liar di kebun tak terawat dan memiliki duri. Kau tidak akan mudah mendapatkan bunga ros karena dia berduri, tapi bunga lili mudah kau dapatkan.

Aku mendengar bunyi organ dimainkan. Aku bergegas keluar kamar dan menjumpai Dad yang sudah menunggu. Aku menggandeng lengan Dad dan berjalan menuju lorong gereja diiringi organ. Aku memandang semua keluargaku dan tersenyum pada semuanya. Dan aku tersenyum pada calon suamiku yang mengenakan jas putih dengan kuncup bunga ros diatas dada kirinya, dia tersenyum padaku.

"Apakah kau, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy bersedia mengambil Lily Luna Potter sebagai istrimu dan berjanji untuk hidup bersamanya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan?" Kata pendeta dengan suara monoton.

"Saya bersedia!"

"Apakah kau, Lily Luna Potter bersedia mengambil Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sebagai suami dan berjanji untuk hidup bersamanya dalam suka dan duka sampai maut memisahkan?"

Aku melirik keluargaku dan memandang sepupuku, Rose Weasley, yang sedang meneteskan airmata dan aku tahu itu bukan airmata bahagia karena aku telah menikah. Rose, aku tahu Scorpius mencintaimu dan aku juga tahu bahwa kamu mencintainya sejak sebelum dia menjadi sahabatmu, tapi aku juga mencintainya dan aku menginginkan dia untukku.

"Saya bersedia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Riwa Rambu**


End file.
